


The Red Boar of Manberg

by Liver_Transplant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, I just really wanted an excuse to do in depth descriptions of the world of the witcher, No Smut, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, The Witcher Lore, Witcher Senses, i just think its neat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liver_Transplant/pseuds/Liver_Transplant
Summary: Technoblade is a Witcher, a man whose powers and long training have made him a brilliant fighter and merciless assassin. He is no ordinary mercenary, however; his targets are the monsters and vile fiends that ravage the lands and attack the innocent.Not everything monstrous is evil and not everything fair is good...and in every fairy tale, there is a grain of truth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Red Boar of Manberg

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, this differs heavily from anything else I've tried before. In a good way, hopefully. This work serves as a Witcher AU for the Sleepy Boy's inc, as well as some other Dream SMP members. It will (Very) loosely follow the plot of both the books and the third game.

No one knew where exactly he hailed from, but everyone knew of him. Sheppards heard whispers of his brutal dispatching of the most terrifying beasts, maidens of the towns he raised for a coin. He wasn't a mercenary- nay, he was barely even a man. 

He would come, over the hills at the crack of dawn, take a job and then his pay; before leaving as swiftly and as quietly as he arrived. In his shadow, townsfolk would tremble and nail closed their shutters. The brave and stupid threw rocks, enraged at the stranger who brought death close behind. 

He wore a cloak the color of blood, and a mask carved from the face of a boar. He spoke not oft, but when he did people listened with quaking knees.

Yet to most, he remained just that- a whisper. He was but a children's tale, something to scare the little ones off to the safety of their beds. After all, how could something so monstrous be real?

Regardless, some folks believed the tales of the cloven warrior with the double swords and Medalion fashioned after a wolf, who took jobs no other in their right mind would consider. They were the ones who posted the notices, coin for a killer. 

A job for the Witcher. 

A job for Technoblade, the Red Boar of Manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, I plan on posting more chapter that each function as their own complete story that flows into the next, much like the structure of The Last Wish. We'll see how far I get. 
> 
> Side note! The summary I use for this story is taken almost verbatim from the first book in the series, adjusted to fit the AU. It was simply too perfect not to use it, and I am nothing if not uncreative. However, I must note that I'm working really hard not to take directly from the original writing, instead building upon the ideas provided in the stories. 
> 
> On the rare occasion that I do borrow from the original heavily, I will note it before the chapter. Sorry for all the notes.


End file.
